


This Is How We Feel, Also

by TastingLatte



Series: This is How We Feel Series [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Children, F/M, Growing Up, Phantomhive manor, Sex, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: The third "Arc" in the series "This Is How We Feel," finds the Phantomhive Manor families once more facing an uncertain future as a mysterious man enters Cassie's life, the Fallen break apart, and all sides possibly threaten to tear the peace Mey-Rin and Sebastian have been fighting to keep for the sake of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story kind of just grabs me and keeps me coming back. So as I work on other stories, I am also coming back to this cute little family. This comes after "How We Feel," "How We Feel, Too," and continues the thread of couples finding themselves and individuals finding their place. It kind of focuses back on Mey-Rin and Sebastian (you're welcome) and also some of the next generation of kids/relationships.
> 
> So quick stat I thought was funny... the number of kids are almost even with the number of adults at Phantomhive Manor.

 

**This arc is set seven years AFTER How We Feel, Too.**

* * *

Mey-Rin turned the corner and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, startling her.

"MUM!"

"No. I said no. And I mean no," Mey-Rin said. "Dear we have too much to lose if you just leave now."

"I am only going into the village. I'll go with Vincent! I can also take Lucian if he is a bother," Glorey said, sliding her eyes up to meet her mother's. "Please? You and father are always leaving with Uncle Ciel and Auntie Lizzie told me there is a new dress shop in the village…"

"Your mother said no," Sebastian said, now coming around the corner as well. "And you need to abide by her rules. Life is better when you obey her." He smiled at Mey-Rin and Mey-Rin smiled back. "Now, go and make sure Vincent and Lucian are not playing with Uncle Baldroy and his new… toys."

Glorey sighed and wrenched away from her mother's touch. "Fine."

"Glorey…" Sebastian barely growled.

His daughter slid her eyes up to meet his and she bit her lip and dropped her head. "Yes, father. Sorry, mother."

And she turned and moved down to the back stairs, leaving Mey-Rin and her husband and lover, Sebastian, standing in the now empty second floor hallway of the Phantomhive Manor.

"I swear she was just born," Sebastian muttered, wrapping his arms around Mey-Rin. "How did we get a moody, almost teenager?"

"Time has gone by, my love." Mey-Rn leaned back and kissed him softly. "And time for me to look in on Lady Phantomhive."

"She is fine."

"I know, but she likes to be looked after."

"You can always tell her you sensed she was fine."

"And I can always tell her about being a partial demon? Her husband's soul belongs to my husband?"

"Now you take it too far, my Mistress," he said, kissing her again. "Ah, Cassie is almost home. I am sure Baldroy and Robin will be delighted to have her back for a few weeks."

Mey-Rin turned in her husband's arms and sighed, placing her head on his shoulder and simply listened to his breathing. They had three children now, Glorey who was approaching 10, Lucian who was 8, and Sara who was 3. Mey-Rin was human, but had half her soul stitched to Sebastian, a Demon, allowing them to spend eternity together and have a hard fought for family. A dangerous family, for their children were all born partial or whole demons. They had traded Glorey's demons soul for Mey-Rin's heart, which had been stolen at one point by the Father of Hell, and had made Glorey purely human. Lucian was still rather innocent, but with a full demon's soul, and Sara was a giggling child who also had a good portion of humanity in her, but her Demon-marked soul was something that her parents watched, along with the other Fallen who were protecting the children.

"My love," Sebastian said at last. "I shall see you tonight - I fear we will be heading to London sooner than we thought." Mey-Rin shifted and heard the voices below. "The Queen has sent her Secretaries to fetch the Master. I will demand it is quick. I do miss having you in my arms at night."

They untangled and Mey-Rin laced her fingers into his and they walked down the stairs. "How in the world will we keep Glorey safe? She has become more reckless and determined these days," she mused. It had been a common theme of their bedtime talks.

"Shh… we have protectors if we need to use them. Perhaps a bit of free will isn't going to be so bad."

"But _they_ are out there - waiting for her to be out and found. She can be tempted and taken!"

Sebastian pulled his wife into a corner and kissed her soundly. "My lover. She came from your womb. She is of your flesh. Of course she is daring, of course she is reckless. But she is also of my loins as well - no matter her soul is pure Human as the Masters. She is a Demon's daughter, and we have trained her - are training her - to know she is in danger when she leaves our protection." He slide his arms around her. "And we have other duties to attend to. The Master needs me, Cassie is almost here, our children - and the Phantomhives - are safe. We, my love, are safe."

Mey-Rin pulled away and sighed. "For now."

Sebastian's fingers glided up her back and watched as she shivered at the intimate contact. "Yes, for now. And for now, we shall continue on as we need too. Tonight, however, would you meet me upstairs?"

"We can't leave the kids alone!"

"We can afford one night to do just that. I need you my sweet love," he added as he pulled her again into his body and nuzzled her neck. Mey-Rin panted at the touch and turned her gaze to his. "I need you badly."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian groaned as he and his wife parted and he walked, focusing back in on his Master, who was in the study, talking to the Charles'.

"Ah, good, Sebastian," Ciel Phantomhive said as Sebastian set the tea set down and poured three cups. "We need to sip quickly and get to London. Our Queen beacons."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said swiftly. "Shall I leave and ready the carriage?"

"Yes, and do see who is coming up the lane," he added as the Master of the Manor turned from the wide picture window. "We can't afford any delays."

"I believe it is Miss Cassie, m'lord."

"Ah, well, I assume there will be a feast when we return to welcome her?"

"Of course, I will make sure there is one."

Ciel smiled tightly at Sebastian whose own lips twitched. The man was good at giving near impossible tasks to his less than human Butler and Maid. Sebastian took his leave and zipped down to the kitchens, pulling out a roast and writing a note to his wife, before bounding out to the Charles' carriage and waiting. As Ciel and the Grey's came out of the Manor, another carriage pulled up and Sebastian went to open the door.

"Miss Cassie," he said, holding her hand as she stepped out. "We are glad to have you back for a while."

"Oh Mister Sebastian! I am so happy to be back as well. Wales is pretty at this time of the year, but I had to come back and see mother and Bard - and check up on Asel and Caleb. Handfuls still?"

Sebastian smiled. It was a few years after Lucian was born that Robin and Bard had unexpectedly announced they were pregnant, and nine months later delivered twins. Lady Phantomhive also had another child, Suzanna, a year later, keeping the staff on their toes with more children then adults populating the home.

"Of course, Miss Cassie," he smiled. He was about to close the door when someone shifted and he turned an alarmed eye on the two who appeared next. He looked at Cassie. "Companions?"

"Oh, sorry! Yes, this is Davis - Mister Davis - he is one of my former tutors at school, and his son, Garon."

Sebastian stepped back and the two slid out. Davis was in his mid 30s, and Garon looked to be about Glorey's age. Sebastian bit back a snarl at the two; they were not previously announced and only slightly welcomed visitors, even if they had come with Cassie. Davis smiled and slide a hand over Cassie's back, and Sebastian caught the glean of pride flicker in the mans' eye. He was communicating that Cassie was more then just a former student to him.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian said. He glanced back to where Ciel and the Charles' were getting into the carriage. "I do apologize, I was about to accompany my Master into town. The rest of the staff will be waiting for you."

"Where are my parents?" Cassie asked.

"Ah… back gardens I believe. Finnian is with them," he added and turned and eyed the Manor's bricks, wishing he could see through them to locate his partner. Something was very wrong - evil even - with the two who suddenly came into their already guarded lives.

"Sebastian?" the Earl asked as the Demon paused and closed the door.

"It is nothing, my lord," he replied and mounted the box beside the driver. "I pray it is nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie sighed as Davis pulled her hand and slowed her walking. Her former tutor's son, Garon walked happily before them. Davis pulled her to his side and kissed her neck, nipping at the exposed flesh of her dress.

"I would love to watch you undress and take a bath," he breathed. "You must be so tired and dirty from the long journey."

"Davis!" she gasped as his hand rounded her waist and squeezed her breast. "Please! Garon is here."

"And you will soon be his mother. And I will delight in making you a mother even more," he added as he kissed her neck and kneed her left breast again. "As I delight in tutoring you in how to bed a man."

"Davis," she moaned and met his kiss as they walked around the Manor to access the gardens. She trailed her hand up his arm and clenched her hand over his as he squeezed her breast again. "We can't have those tutoring sessions here. My parents live here!"

"And you can't sneak into my rooms? I can't sneak into yours? We have proven we both are good at snaking around the watch guards. I remember your first lesson in my class, on the floor, with your skirts all around your waist…"

"Davis! Please… we can't here. Not… not now," she breathed as Garon went around the corner and Davis pushed her against the side of the house. "Not now, please."

"Tonight?"

Cassie flushed and sucked in a deep breath, smoothing her skirts and top as he backed away a bit. She lifted her eyes and leaned up on her toes and kissed the older man. "Perhaps."

"I shall see you naked then."

Cassie blushed deeper as Davis walked away. Cassie had been sent to school in Wales when she was 15, and now she was a woman at the age of 19, almost 20. And in love with the school's headmaster, her former tutor. They were truly merely student and teacher at one point, but it wasn't long after Cassie came to the school that she discovered the feelings for the older man welled past simply gazing and sighing as many of her fellow female students did to the other male teachers, and sometimes other students. Davis was funny and kind; he would bring her a pencil when she was searching for one, would add another sugar cube to her tea, and would let her browse his collection of books. It wasn't until the summer of her last year that they had approached anything but being polite. It was a simple kiss at first, innocent and seeking. And then she had pulled him closer and had kissed him deeper, his arms around her, and kissing back.

He was a widow and she had often spent time looking after Garon, so he wasn't surprised when Cassie was over for dinners more often. The pair had finished school, Davis barely containing himself as Cassie finished and graduated, his eagerness to take the young woman was growing and Cassie's own desires to be cared for and loved made her tip over and give herself to him on the day before she graduated. Her parents had come for the ceremony and Cassie felt bad that she was distracted, and her mother, Robin, had pulled her aside and had asked about her far away gaze.

"In love… oh Cassie!" her mother had said, and had pulled her tight. "And when you come home, please bring him. You know your father will put him through an inspection, but he will be happy."

"Cassie, darling?"

Cassie looked up and saw Davis turning and looking at her. He smiled and extended his hand. "My dear, you know these Manor grounds better then I. I see Garon is already finding the flower garden." Davis pulled her and kissed her softly. "A lovely garden to tend and watch our children grow. I wish to have them already with you."

Cassie smiled and blushed. "In time, Davis, in time."

Davis nodded and pulled away, putting his hand into hers. "Yes… of course."

They rounded a corner and found Garon at the beginning of the footpath, waiting for them. "Ms. Cassie?" he asked as they fell in step with the boy. "Your parents work here?"

Cassie nodded. "And live here. My mother married Mr. Bard when I was a teenager, so he isn't my real father, but he helped me a lot. And because of his position here at the Manor, my mother and I had a real place to live."

"It's so pretty," Garon said as he gazed at the rose bushes that lined the path. "Is Mr. Bard the gardener?"

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "No, he is the Phantomhive's cook. Mr. Finny is the gardener. Oh look - there he is!" Cassie said as she saw the gardener carrying a small statue. "Finny!"

Finny turned and smiled. He almost dropped the statue in his happiness, but walked the last three yards and set it down in its new home, before turning and colliding with Cassie who had run to him. Finny held the young woman gently, but with enough strength to let her know she was indeed home and he was excited to see her.

"Oh Ms. Cassie!" Finny cried at last. "I'm so excited you are here! Mrs. Robin has been so happy to have you come back for a bit, and of course Bard as well!" He turned and smiled at the two other men and looked at Cassie. "You brought friends, how wonderful!"

"Finny, this is my Tutor - well former Tutor now that I am graduated - Mister Davis. And this is his son, Garon."

Finny looked at them both for a moment and smiled suddenly. "Good to meet you both. Please, do come and sit at the table. Cassie, your mother and Bard are just making the twins lay down for a nap."

Cassie nodded and thanked Davis as he helped her into a chair and slide into one of his own. Garon came running back from more flowers that Finny had enjoyed showing him and had gone back to the Manor, intended to retrieve Robin and Bard. Davis reached for Cassie's hand, and the two simply held hands, smiling as they waited and enjoyed the slight breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry," Bard breathed as he pulled Robin out of the twins' room. He closed the door as his wife slipped out of the room and sighed. The five-year-old twins were being sequestered to their bedroom after a rather messy and clothing ruining mud bath. Robin collapsed against Bard and sighed, her own arms encircling his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm to old for this," Bard muttered.

"Don't say that," Robin scolded. She giggled and looked up at her American husband, who was at least 10 years. "You are not too old for this," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Or even this," she added as she pulled him into a deeper kiss, her hands in his thinning hair, pulling him down as he held her close and pulled her to her tiptoes.

"No, never those," Bard breathed as he pulled back and looked at his wife. "But to old for a quick round, if you know what I mean."

Robin giggled and looked at the closed doors. "I don't think we would have time even for that." She leaned into her husband and smiled up at him. "But I think I want to try tonight."

"I'd never say no to a beautiful woman who wishes to be loved," he whispered into her ear, his hand drifting past her waist. "Shall I steal you from your boys?"

"No stealing needed; I give myself willingly."

"Gods, woman," Bard groaned as he shut the door to their part of the Manor. He kissed his wife firmly and smiled at her. "A willing lady… I swear I'd never fall any deeper in love with this country… and here you are. Flinging yourself on me."

"Ha! Not flinging," Robin said, swatting at his hands as Bard tried to kiss her and grope her as they walked down the hall. "Merely not running away."

Bard pulled her to his chest as they rounded the corner and kissed her soundly. "I do love you so."

Robin smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. "You better," she said softly. "I'd hate to love you so deeply and find out you only love me a bit."

"Never would a man do that," he whispered back. A crash at the bottom of the steps made them part and Bard looked downstairs. "Finny, what on earth!"

"The Master wanted the cupid in the main hall," the man exclaimed, pointing to the small stone slab that he had placed earlier in the hall. "Mister Sebastian also said to get it here before tonight. I was on my way to find you both. Miss Cassie is home!"

Robin pulled back and cried in excitement. "Cass! Oh love, let's go!"

Bard had barely enough time to get his feet under him as his wife pulled him down the stairs. "Oh dear, go slow! Now I feel old!"

Bard caught Finny trying not to laugh and had to dodge Mey-Rin as they zoomed down the servant stairs and through the kitchen. He pulled his hand free and watched as Robin continued to run toward where her daughter now was slowly standing and running toward her mother. Bard paused; his adopted daughter looked much like her mother, and he smiled. Some lucky man would be getting a beautiful woman. He stopped as he saw a man stand and turn to hold his hand out to Robin and put his other arm around Cassie. Had Cassie already gotten herself a perspective husband? Bard walked and eyed the man, not sure if he liked how the man was holding his daughter and looking at his wife.

"Bard, come, meet Cassie's friend."

Bard looked at how the man's hand curled around Cassie's waist and looked at his wife. 'Friend' was not how he would have classified the man. "Ah, hello. We have met, yes?"

Davis looked at Cassie's adopted father and smiled, shaking his hand. "I think we may have. I was Cassie's tutor."

Bard looked at the man and looked at his daughter, since he considered her as such. His wife was smiling and Cassie's bright eyes told him she was happy. The protective nature, the old soldier who protected innocents and sometimes did unmentionable thing when women were hurt by others, began to rise. "Her tutor. Well, I see." Bard turned and took Cassie into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm glad you are home for a little while. Are you sure you don't want to move back to the area? Wales is an awfully long ride. You and your brothers could be closer."

Cassie gave a small laugh and than kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Bard! I wish I could leave now, but Davis and Garon need me."

"Garon?"

Cassie laughed and turned and pointed at the young boy who was running around the side garden with Finny. "Davis' son. He has a lot of energy."

"I see," Bard muttered. "Never mind all that. Mister Sebastian set out some food for you, before he left. I will ask Mey-Rin to get things started and we will bring the boys down, and Garon will have someone to play with." He glanced at Finny. "Someone who doesn't have work to do."

Finny stopped running a moment later and Garon came running up to his father, panting. "Oh father, the gardener is great fun to play with. He just keeps running in circles like he doesn't know anything!"

Bard stiffened and turned a cold eye toward Garon and then his father. "Finny is the Gardener for the Phantomhive Manor and he is much needed, and has a lot of brains in his head. Finny is a very fine gardener."

"Ah, the boy meant nothing by the comment, my man. Of course servants would be of the highest quality at such a fine manor. You yourself have proven to be very well done."

Bard licked his lips for a moment to calm himself as Davis and Cassie took Garon's hand and walked to the Manor with Robin leading the way.

"Did he just dismiss us?" Finny asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Finny, he did. He dismissed us like mere servants. I wonder how he will react to knowing that our Head Butler and Head Maid are married, and between the servants we have six children alone."

Finny frowned. "Shall I get the not so nice flowers to put on the dinner table then?"

Bard laughed and clapped his friend around the shoulders and shook his head. "No. That tutor and his son are our guests, and as such, we Phantomhive servants must present the best of everything. Roses of the finest quality. I believe the Master is going to be home tonight; the note by the food said so."

Finny frowned and looked up at Bard and then sighed. "Why is Mister Davis so dark?"

Bard pulled back and looked at his best friend. "I am not sure. I think we may have to keep an eye on him."

"You don't want Cassie with him."

"No, I don't. But perhaps he will be better after a nights rest and our excellent service."

Finny nodded and picked up an empty crate by the tables and ran to clip the roses and flowers that were to decorate the dinner table. Bard watched and then walked back to the Manor, the daylight slowly creeping toward dusk.

"To make dinner and then some time with my family. All of my family," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Mey-Rin and Glorey worked in the kitchen as Bard and the twins arranged the silverware. Lucian was counting plates and helped Mey-Rin and Glorey plate the food.

"Bard, the salads are ready," Mey-Rin said. He came in and helped her place the tray into the small elevator and pulled the small bell, letting Tanaka, who now spent most of his time sitting beside the upstairs food elevator, know there was food.

"Ah, the hight of efficiency," Sebastian said as Mey-Rin rounded the corner with the gravy boat. She slid it into the slot and closed the doors. "But I do sense there is some rather dark moods with all that efficient work."

"Dear, let's get you dusted off, and changed," Mey-Rin said, walking back to the sink and turning the water on. She gave a startled cry when her husband crossed the room quickly and pushed her against the counter.

"My dear," he growled. "We don't have time for you to be so cross with me. Yet," he added as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips against her ear. "Tonight… another lesson? It's been a while since I schooled you."

"Sebastian," she sighed, and pushed back a bit but found, as always, she was not a match for him in strength. "We have rather pressing issues that don't involve us making love."

"That's not an issue I wish to address than," he replied. "I prefer issues where we are fucking them out," he breathed.

"Sebastian," she said, now a bit more forceful. "Upstairs. Get dressed." She closed her eyes as he stepped back, the heat on her back gone. "I'm… sorry," she whispered and looked at the flowing water.

He turned it off and wrapped his arms around her once more. "My love, please, talk to me? The Master and I were gone only for a few hours and the mood is rather horrid."

"Cassie came home," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist and moving up the back stairs with him.

"Yes, she came home as I and the Master were leaving. There was a man and a child with her."

Mey-Rin looked up at him and nodded. "Bard is not happy. Apparently the man insulted Finny."

Sebastian farrowed his brow. "I saw the flowers in the dinning room; they are beautiful. The finest selections. How on earth would anyone insult the gardener?"

"Apparently, if Bard's grumbling and out busts are to be my guide, the man is Cassie's former tutor and they seem to be rather… more."

Sebastian's eyes slid to meet his lover's and he smiled. "Ah not a simple relationship of master and student?"

Mey-Rin pulled his old closet door open and shook her head. "I hope they are not taking their relationship to such depths. That would be awkward to watch. I met the man briefly and he seemed to look at Cassie like he was helping a charity case rise out of poverty." She thrusted a coat at her husband and took up his old one, draping it over the chair. "If he thinks we need charity…"

"Oh dear, it is worse then I imagined," Sebastian muttered. "My love, please, do change your dress. I can start service and you come down with the children."

"I am a servant," she said twirling around to face him. "A human servant. I am a demon's lover, the mother of halflings, and a servant to the Earl of Phantomhive. That is who I am."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he leaned closer into her face. "You are mine."

"Yes, well and good," she said as she yanked down her black dress and reached for another one. "But not tonight."

"Yes, tonight. Yes, now," Sebastian growled. He wrapped his hand over hers and yanked it back, making her stumble into his hard body. "Something is here, in here, and infected you. You," he said, turning her and cupping her jaw, "are mine. No one else will possess that soul of yours. I took you and claimed you."

"Se… Sebastian?"

"On the bed."

"We don't -"

"On. The. Bed," he growled, unfurling. He looked down at his beautiful wife and lover and saw the darkness trying to cling tighter to her body and soul. She sat on the bed and pouted, the dark trails creeping invisibly to others, visible to the Demon, and he growled deeper. "Who is in this house that has gotten to you?"

"No one! I would never! Come off it, Sebastian! We don't have time -"

Sebastian pulled the familiar chains down and around her legs and wrists, cutting her protests short. "This is not punishment," he whispered, looking over her now half naked body. "This is a cleanse," he said, brushing her hair off her forehead and leaning down and kissing her. "My dear, my Mey-Rin… there is something dark trying to get you."

Her eyes went round and he peered into the suddenly clear eyes of his lover. "But we are being protected!"

"Yes, but something has gotten in you. Please, trust me."

"For eternity," she whispered as their lips met. And then she bit his lip and he opened his eyes to see the cloudiness return.

"My love, this may hurt."

"I like pain," Mey-Rin said, trying to pull at the chains, slicing her wrists.

"You will leave my wife and my family - all of the members of my family - alone," he growled, letting his form go, and plunging into the open, laughing mouth of his eternal mate, much as he did when they finally got pregnant. He sought her soul, bright and with his mark on it, and it guided him as it glowed around her heart. He sighed; he loved seeing the depths of his lover.

_Welcome back, Michaelis._

Sebastian paused in his inspection of his mate and turned around. "Who are you?"

_The one who is going to give your mate the darkness you refuse to let her embrace. I will give her the taste of what she should have been._

"The Phantomhives are mine!"

_You say that. And yet only one is marked as yours._

"As is my mate!"

_Half marked. I can still get her as I got your daughter. As I will get her too and your others will be mine. Oh the pain I see in your eyes - you are a demon Michaelis. Or were._

"I still am! I am the demon who has been feared by lesser beings! I am the demon who reaps and fucks souls in Hell till they require more to stay alive!"

_Prove it. Take the souls of those you love. Deliver them back to where they belong. Come back to me._

Sebastian curled out of his lover and stared back down at her now unconscious body. He caressed her cheek and saw how her flesh was once more illuminated as only her human half tainted her to look so pure. Her cheeks flushed and suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Sebastian?" She looked up at her wrists and then back at him. "Did I miss dinner?"

He smiled a bit and found he was pushing the most naughty of thoughts back into his mind a bit slower. "No, you needed to be tied down for your safety." Her eyes widened in curiosity and fear. "Ah, love, you don't remember. We were talking in the kitchen?" She nodded. "And we were changing for dinner?" Again she nodded and looked at the clothes in the corner.

"I was talking to you and then I was here. What did I do?"

"Why would it be you who had done something wrong?"

She looked up at the chains again and then back at her husband. "Because I'm the one tied down. I don't mind, but if we are missing dinner…"

"Oh, yes, we rather are," he said suddenly. He looked down at her half naked body and bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do about the sudden change.

"I did something that makes you not trust me."

"Not trusting you is far, my love. I don't trust that there isn't something here and has gotten into you."

"I am protected - your mark. My half demon soul," she said looking at him.

"Yes, so I thought. But I fear our peace is interrupted. My dear, are you… all mine?"

Mey-Rin smiled and nodded. "And if I feel not yours - or you think I am… not yours, will you tie me up once more?"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her softly. "I will never do anything to hurt your body or soul."

"I trust you, my love."

He pulled back and slowly undid the shackles. A long forgotten feeling crept around him and his eyes darkened as he helped his wife to stand once more. "You really shouldn't do that," he whispered in his native tongue and licked at the air, sweet and charged, ready for battle - of sex and blood.

The air sizzled of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis held Cassie's hand under the table and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. He ventured to place a hand on her thigh and was brushed off with a warning glance from the woman. He didn't mind; when his son went to bed he would be bedding his former student with fervor. His cock twitched in the tight confines of his pants in anticipation. They had not been able to take advantage of the trip to where her parents worked because Garon had insisted in coming. Davis looked at the boy and took another bite of his potato; he knew well enough to stay at home with the nurse was best.

"So how long have you been courting my daughter?" Bard asked. Davis looked up and was once more surprised that the Earl Phantomhive, a well known nobleman, allowed his servants to eat at the same table.

"I have been courting her for a few months."

"Cassie only graduated form the university a few months ago," the Cook pointed out. He looked at the two and frowned. "You expect me to believe you kept things -"

"Bard, please," Robin said, placing her hand on his arm. "We are eating and this is a conversation for private times."

Davis smiled at the woman and nodded his thanks, making sure to have enough blush creep into his cheeks to indicate he was getting embarrassed. Of course the man would be suspicious. Cassie and he had not started sleeping together until after her graduation, besides the one time before she officially was no longer a student. Now she was his secret lover and secretary at the school. Once she graduated, he accepted the position of Head Master, and had hired her. He had taken her to a nice place to celebrate her job, and then had taken her for their first real intimate time together. Davis glanced at his young conquest and remembered the awe in her eyes as they woke up together and made love until it was time for them both to leave for work.

Cassie smiled at her mother and turned to Bard. "I am an adult, Bard. And courting simply means we have been seeing each other, it's not a proposal," she added as she looked at Davis and Garon. "I'm working and making money. I am moving into a small flat next month, and I have a few friends who are still living around University. We all simply have a good time together, that's all."

Bard scowled and finally nodded. "Sorry to question your intentions Davis. I… I just don't want to see my oldest get hurt."

"Oh Bard!" Cassie giggled. "I promise to spend time with you while I visit."

Bard smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

The rest of the dinner went without much incident. Sebastian whooshed around, serving and cleaning up, keeping an eye on Mey-Rin who was busy keeping their youngest, Sara, in her chair and eating some food. Glorey finally took her sister and sat in the corner of the dining room, feeding her peas one at a time, leaving Mey-Rin to watch Lady Elizabeth keep her youngest, Suzanna, entertained. Twice Sebastian paused as he was in the hall, collecting his thoughts and his sudden need to destroy the humans inside. He frowned as he passed his children, their souls standing dark and proud against the others, purer ones. He tried not to read much of the new guests, Davis and his son, but Sebastian could not help but be repulsed by how dark their souls were. He wished to be able to inspect them closer, to find how they were so stamped with darkness.

"You are about to run into a wall," Mey-Rin said, holding on to Sebastian's tailcoats as they washed the dishes. "You are really shook up."

"Something is here."

"You mentioned that before," she said lightly and tugged him closer to her. "But you always seem to be able to control yourself. You have this look about you… I don't know. Perhaps it is good we will spend some time alone."

Sebastian turned and looked at his wife. He imagined the riding crop and his cock, plunging into her, breaking her. He stiffened and backed from her touch. He turned and ran out the door, down the path, and to their home; how many years had it been since that first time he did the same act? Now it was because he was afraid of hurting his beloved family, not because of the feelings that had arisen and demanded action. His feelings were demanding - blood and souls and sex and pain.

"Oh gods what is wrong with me?"

_I want you back._

Sebastian's head snapped up and he looked around, not seeing any of the usual beings that circled the Phantomhive Manor, keeping it both safe and imprisoned.

_How easy you forget. I will take what you have stolen. I want it…. Now._

The voice and the desire was too much and Sebastian abandoned his human form, plunging into the darkness and fought to gain entrance to the depths of Hell. The Father of Hell had called him personally - and he was going into Hell unprotected.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel held his wife as she sank into the tub, her body aching. He kissed her hand as the hot water slapped around and settled. "Next month, my love," he whispered as he kissed her head.

Lizzie turned and smiled up at him. "You are always so patient."

Ciel smiled and shrugged a bit. "I have a wonderful family already. A beautiful wife, a wonderful son to take over the business, and a lovely daughter I will have to watch out for when she is older. If that is all we are allowed, I consider myself very happy. Not that I will not stop trying to have another child with you," he added.

"Oh you better not," Lizzie said, sliding her wet hand into his hair. "It's the trying that is fun."

He kissed her soundly and smiled. "It is, isn't it?" He stood again and smiled. "I better get Sebastian to finish packing the books for the company. We open the next orphanage in a few weeks."

"I do miss not being able to join you," she sighed. "But I do also love that I get to spend time with our children and," she added, "think about how to redo that drab office of yours."

"You torment me," Ciel said and shook his head. "If you need anything -"

"I'll call. I know, Mey-Rin is taking care of the children and putting them all to bed. It's enjoyable to tuck them in," she sighed. Closing her eyes she relaxed even more. "I'll be fine my love."

Ciel nodded and slipped out, walking down the hall to the main stairs. At 23, Ciel Phantomhive had become accustom to every aspect of his life working seamlessly, so he was slightly shocked and disappointed that Sebastian was not standing at the head of the stairs, waiting. Rather it was Davis, Cassie's former tutor.

"Mister Davis," Ciel said, shaking the older man's hand. "How have you found your time at my home to be so far?"

"You have an eclectic staff," he said without hesitation. "How your household is run isn't my business, but it seems no one is ept to do their job."

Ciel chuckled. _If only you knew who they where,_ he thought. "At times I feel the same, but they each have very unique abilities that make the Manor one of the most secure places."

Davis chuckled and nodded. "No doubt." The two arrived on the first floor and looked at one another. "Ah, the gardens at night must be beautiful - I glimpsed them from my window. I hope you don't mind if I walk them a bit?"

"At night?"

Davis shrugged. "I enjoy the darkness very much. Maybe I can give your gardener some tips to make it light even at night?"

Ciel looked at him and scowled. "Are you an avid gardener than?"

"I do have impressive lands, even if they are the Universities," Davis replied, laughing a bit. "I can't sleep very well after such a long journey; my body needs to walk out some of the kinks."

"You may enjoy the grounds, I have several new statues that are being placed around, so do be careful. I am not sure in what kind of state Finny left them in."

Davis nodded and took off for one of the double doors that lead to the back terrace, leaving Ciel to once more walk toward his office.

"Sebastian?" he casually called as he opened the door. He frowned as the gas lamps were burning low and the fire in the fireplace was almost out. "Sebastian!"

He strode to the fireplace and stroked it, both warming the room and lightening it. He growled as he turned the gas lamp up on his desk and looked at the still closed doors of his study. "Damn it Sebastian! Where in hell are you?"

The doors opened as he turned away and he began to say something when he realized Mey-Rin was standing in the doorway instead. "Yes, Master?"

"I was wondering where that damn demon has gone to," Ciel growled as he sat behind his desk. "I need more ink for my pens and some tea. You should be resting - he has a job to do."

Mey-Rin smiled a bit and then frowned. "I can get those for you, I… I am not sure where Sebastian went."

Ciel looked up and frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"After dinner, we were cleaning and he kind of, well, he took off. I don't sense him on the grounds. I just put the children to sleep, so I haven't checked where he is."

"He is not at the cottage?"

Mey-Rin paused and shook her head. "No. If he was I could feel him. I don't know what's going on, Master," she said, moving closer to the desk. She looked down at her hands and saw the faint lines of the chains of earlier. "Before dinner… Sebastian said that there was darkness around me, and the Manor. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps he went to investigate?"

"He didn't say what he suspected?"

Mey-Rin blushed. "Darkness was all he said. He said I was acting oddly so he… checked to make sure I was… my soul is…"

Ciel waved a hand and looked at her. "He keeps track of my soul too. Keeps trying to cradle it and let me know he doesn't want it as much as he once did." He shook his head. "Hell, I don't want to give it up as much as I once did either."

Mey-Rin smiled. "The love of a woman and love of life, the sound of family and strong bonds tend to make us want to stop running."

"Yes… well. Tea?"

The spell was broken and Mey-Rin bowed her head and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around and sighed; where had her lover and partner gone in the past three hours? She watched as the unknown shadows shifted outside, waiting for something, for someone, to give her an answer.

She started when a knock on the hall door came echoing into the kitchen. Turning the water off, she raced down the hall and yanked the door open.

"Your husband is rather stubborn," the Undertaker said, crackling. "He took himself back to Hell."

Mey-Rin paled. "He promised he would never go back. He was told he couldn't return here if he went there."

"Yes, well he seemed very determined to do just that. I had to do some serious damage to his body to get him to stop. He is in the cart," he added, sweeping this arm back to the open door. "I had a bit of trouble getting in - not many are liking the idea that he left and tried to take a few of them with him. They said he was talking like he was deranged - that darkness had gotten in to the grounds. Had gotten into you."

Mey-Rin stilled and nodded. "Yes, before. I don't remember, but he was upset and I was bound to keep myself from harm."

The Undertaker giggled again. "Kinky. But alas, familiar. You will find him only slightly damaged, and very bound. The key," he added, dropping a silver key into her hand. "For your beloved. That man has caused some serious breeches in his three hours gone. And I will tell you if Hell tries to come and fetch you," he paused as he turned and looked over his shoulder, "do prepare yourself for those little ones of yours are going to be fighting soon. I'm not sure if the Fallen really know what to do now that Sebastian has seemed to be going back to his old ways."

"He is still my husband, my eternal mate," Mey-Rin said firmly. "I can deal with this. You just get the Fallen to help figure out why he - and I apparently - were attacked. He had this look in his eyes when he left me," she whispered.

"The calling of a Master," the Undertaker said at last. "He babbled on about how the Father of Hell called from within you and demanded he come. So the force we are looking for is from Hell."

"Bloody hell," Mey-Rin cursed. She snorted and shook her head. "Bring my husband in from the cart, and leave him in the wash room. I will deal with him after I take care of the Master." The Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "The Master of the Manor, not… _that_ Master. Of course I think a lover and mother's rage could get _him_ running."

The Undertaker smiled softly and nodded. "Something is here to get you in a state for sure. Find it and execute it. I will work on my end as well. This world is precious to many of us, and apparently the forces of Hell are trying a new way to get us to fight for it."

Mey-Rin watched as the Undertaker carried her bound and gagged eternal mate and let him fall on the floor of the wash room. She replaced the kettle on the flame and heated the water once more, worry etched into her eyes as she watched the still form of Sebastian.

"The quiet before the storm. Is that what the past seven years were? Our happiness - everyones in this house - is going to be tested?" Mey-Rin closed the door after kissing her husband's bruised cheek lightly and walked back up to the Earl, focused on her family - each member - she forgot to check why the doors to the back terrace were open.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bard," Robin said softly. "Davis and Cassie are no longer student and teacher. They are adults. And I am glad that she had found someone who loves her as much as we do."

"No one can do that," Bard said as he walked out of the bathroom. "He is practically our age - and already has a child. A ten year old child. We would be gaining a grandson who is older than our children."

"Garon seems like a sweet boy. And the twins will never say no to another boy to play with."

"They have Lucian, or Suzanna!" Bard said. He sat on the bed and looked at his wife. "You really okay with Cassie being with a man who was her tutor?"

Robin turned and sighed. "Well, that worries me, yes. Cassie is her own person and is a woman. She has a job, and soon her own place, and she has friends. And if Davis is a… distraction, well, she seems to get on with him well."

"Yes, very well. You saw how he openly stares at her? Like they are together already. Or before she graduated. I could get him removed as Head Master," Bard said, turning and fumbling for a pad of paper and a pencil to write his ideas down.

"Sweet man, calm. By the time I was her age, I already had her. My future was sold for land, remember?"

"Not the same thing," Bard said, turning toward her. "If we had met when you were her age, would your father be pleased? I am ten years older than you. Davis is at least 15 years Cassie's senior!" He paused. "He is almost as old as you."

"Oh, thank you," Robin said, turning and blowing the gas lamp out. She settled into bed and turned to look at Bard. She reached her right hand out and dragged it down his back. "Love, please, lay down."

"There is something odd about him," Bard said. "And I can see he cares for our daughter. But love? I don't know."

"We just met the man," Robin sighed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "And you are a man. Of course you will be protective of your child. Just trust I raised her right and you gave her the finishing touches before we sent her to school."

"We should never have agreed to let the Master send her to school."

"And she would have done what here?"

"Been safe."

"Baldroy," Robin sighed. "Everything will be better in the morning."

"Can I still hate him when the sun rises?"

Robin chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course. Just not with your guns, or fists, or violence."

He snorted and looked at her. "You are impossible."

"Turn off the light my love. I want to just enjoy the fact our daughter is home, I am in your arms, and maybe we can work on a few more children?"

Bard twisted the lamp off and kissed his wife. "They already out number us."

"There is plenty of land."

"How set are you on building on to your fathers house?" Bard said suddenly.

She shifted and kissed his shoulder. "I thought we were going to wait."

"The boys need room to run. The Manor is big - I mean we took over a small portion of it - but it's not our home. We have nothing to pass to our sons."

Robin yawned. "Can you put that on the agenda for tomorrow? Just hold me and fall asleep with me."

Bard kissed her forehead and smiled. "I will put it after 'hate Davis'."

"Sounds lovely," Robin whispered as she fell asleep. Bard sighed and closed his eyes as well. He would find out what Davis was doing with his only daughter. Cassie deserved to be loved, yes, but not by a man who seemed to look at her like she was a prized horse to be rescued from the streets. Bard shifted and laid his head beside his wife's and let his mind wonder into the void of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian blinked and tried to see in the darkness. He looked up as a figure bent over and lifted a mask off his face and he tried to talk. Mey-Rin smiled a bit and took off his gag.

"Sorry about that. I wish I could say it was me who bound and gagged you and we had wonderful sex in the process, but," she sat next to him and cupped his head, peering into his eyes. "The Undertaker did this. No sex, just tied you up because you were trying to get back to Hell."

Sebastian blinked and licked his lips. "I don't remember much. I was helping you and then I had to leave." He looked around and groaned. "Our night off," he said sadly.

"Not how I wanted to spend the night either. If chains were going to used, I like my husband to be conscious," she whispered and kissed him. "Sorry," she said, pulling back. "Are you… you?"

He searched her eyes and then his own body and nodded. "Yes. I don't feel the need to flee to Hell, nor do I hear _His_ voice. I do remember hearing it." He rubbed his wrists as they were undone. "The Father of Hell has a way to get into our heads," he added as he shifted to sit more comfortable. "Sometime I feel _Him_ tugging me."

"Oh love," Mey-Rin said, putting her head on his shoulder and leaning into him. "You were just so distraught and had this way in your eyes. I haven't seen it since," she paused and leaned back a bit to look into his red eyes, "since I was hurt with a spear actually. When you found me on that tree, I thought you would tear it all down and level the forest to keep me safe."

"I would have - and I will do so if I need to." He kissed her lightly and shook his head. "I usually don't hear anything since I have knitted my own soul and emotions to yours - since I became enchanted by humans so long ago. But sometimes one slips in and I need to be alone. Yesterday, something came in that should not be here."

Mey-Rin nodded. "I know, the Undertaker said the same thing. I think we must train to fight once more."

Sebastian gathered his lover into his arms and held her tight. He looked around and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing her scent, grounding him further. "The children are asleep - each one. And the adult ones as well," he added as he looked into her eyes. "My dear love, I'd hate to have been bound and not been taught a lesson."

Mey-Rin pushed him back and straddled his chest. "Punishment?"

"I did hurt you by leaving you to do all the work."

"Yes, you did. But I am an efficient Phantomhive servant. And," she added as she leaned into his face, "a demon's mate. I can do things much more efficiently now," she added with a big grin. "Like punish you for scaring me. But also praise you for saving me. I think I was the one out of control first."

"I have forgotten all about that," he whispered as they gently kissed. "Your body is on fire."

She smiled and slipped her dress off and leaned into his face, "Always hot for you."

"My beloved woman."

"You better have enough strength to heal yourself my love. I'm about to fuck you back to this side of Hell."

"Oh dear you don't have to go too far to make that stick."

Mey-Rin yanked his pants down and grinned, grabbing his cock and stroking it quickly. "Just incase, a good hard lesson is needed. Consider it a refresher course."

"Will there be a test a the end?"

Mey-Rin moved and aimed his hard cock to her weeping sex. "Always a test, Mister Sebastian. Today's is find our center and enemy. The latter will be harder, but the former will take a bit of time as well."

Sebastian smiled and thrusted up into his mate. "I have nothing but time."

The two stared into the others eyes, alight with need and love, as they took the others need. Mey-Rin slammed down on his hard cock, moaning as his cock filled her once more. It had been a while since they had spent the night in the heat of lovers mating. Normally they would cuddle and have sex, a healthy sex life was not stopped by their children or the running of the Manor. But this was back to their primal days when Sebastian would place her on their bed, slicing into her sex, desperate to impregnate her, to make her his for eternity. Sebastian gripped her waist and slide his hands up, cupping her ample breasts, her body hard from work outs, and from eternally being frozen by the portion of demon soul she possessed.

"Oh my gods, my mistress," Sebastian breathed as he sped into his wife and sat up, snaking his hands into her hair and kissing her breasts and her mouth. "Fuck."

"Yes, Master Sebastian, I will fuck you," she said, feeling her own orgasm build. "I will fuck you forever."

"Yes, actually, you will," he said as he thrusted deeper and humped slowly as she rode her high. Her skin was glowing and her eyes shone was she gripped his shoulders. "And I would fuck you forever if your body let me. Or I should say, if our duties didn't get in the way," he groaned as the prickly of his Master - his human, male one - was soon stirring in his bedroom, and would be ringing the bell for his morning tea and paper.

"You are mine…" she huffed as she slammed once more back on his cock. "Mine! Mine!"

He tipped her on her back and wrapped her legs around his torso, and thrusted into her like he was a dog in heat. He had given her three beautiful halflngs and his need to defy his Father in Hell suddenly bust out of of him, causing his Demon body to push forward, planting his cum deep into the womb he claimed, into the body he claimed, into the very soul he loved more than anything.

"MINE!"

Mey-Rin screamed into his shoulder, silent and satisfyingly as they rode the euphoric orgasm together. She squeezed her eyes and felt the tears slip down her face, making her turn into the hard neck of her lover, of her own prize, of her deepest desire.

"I have crushed you once more in my need," Sebastian said softly. He turned and his gentle hand brushed over her cheek, the need to claim and the urgency to mate, over. Now it was their tenderness and their love that moved them. "Please, here, I am sorry to have hurt you so."

Although now half immortal and a Demon's mate, Mey-Rin's own human body could still be hurt, and although she could heal herself a bit, the look on Sebastian's face told her she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. "I don't feel… oh, gods, I don't feel my legs!"

Sebastian bit his lip and licked at the bright blood that pooled and kissed her, biting her lip and swabbing the wound with his tongue. "I do apologize deeply. A lovely night has been throughly ruined."

Mey-Rin smiled at him and shifted her legs to wrap tighter around his own and watched how his eyes once more brightened into a high red. "Just be careful this time as you fuck me."

A wicked smile spread over Sebastian's lips and he threw the closed door a sour look. "The Master is up earlier then normal."

"Can he not make his own breakfast? I don't believe you are fully centered."

"You could delay me forever."

Mey-Rin sighed as he once more slid into her, and then tilted her own head and looked toward the door. "Is he coming up the stairs?"

Sebastian paused again and with great agony slipped out of his beloved mate and sighed. "Someone is. I don't think it is the master. Finny is asleep and he has not sleep-walked in years."

The shuffling of feet now got them out of bed and Sebastian pulled on a simple dressing gown and tried hard to distribute the blood flowing to his hardened cock, somewhere else; if the Master indeed was coming up the stairs, he would not want to embarrass himself, his wife, or the Master, by having a massive erection.

Mey-Rin pulled her own night gown on and placed a hand on Sebastian's arm as he reached for the door. Her eyes widened and he nodded; who ever was coming up to the attic, to the servant's quarters, was not their Master, or anyone they knew.


End file.
